Why Me?
by kcdancer
Summary: Jack and Kate living the married life. Sometimes the road is rocky, but if you lean on each other, you can get through anything
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Jack/Kate, Charlie/Claire

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Everybody is off the island. Kate doesn't have to go to jail (not very realistic, I know but it's my story so it's just gonna be that way!). Jack and Kate are married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters. Some ideas are spin offs

Category: Romance, Angst, Tragedy-ish (sad stuff)

Kate lay on her side propping her head up staring at the gorgeous man sleeping peacefully next to her. _What did I ever do to deserve you, Jack Shepard?_ It was hard to believe that such an amazing man would want, let alone fall for a woman like her. Her life had taken a complete turn around. Everything they had been through; the plane crash, the island, the others… suddenly, Kate's stomach flipped over and she felt like she was going to vomit. She bolted out of bed and into the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. She lifted the toilet seat and pulled back her hair just as her stomach emptied itself into the porcelain bowl. _Wow, that was weird_. She thought to herself. She got up, flushed the toilet, and splashed some water on her face. _I'm never sick, what could that have been from_? Suddenly she realized, _Oh God, could I be pregnant? No, no, I'm not pregnant, Jack and I haven't… I mean my periods not due until…_ Kate opened her bathroom cabinet and looked at the calendar on which she kept track of her period. It should have started last week. Her fingers trembling, Kate fumbled through her drawer digging for a pregnancy test. After finding the small pink and white box, she took a deep breath and opened it. She stood still for a few moments staring at this life-altering piece of plastic that was no bigger than a sharpie, wondering if she really wanted to do this. _What if I can't be a good mother? What if Jack doesn't want kids? Do _I_ even want kids?_ She took another deep breath and walked back over to the toilet.

Jack felt the sun stream upon his face. _Ugh, I don't want to get up_. He moved his hand over to feel Kate's sleeping form, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and instead of his wife lying there, there was a note on her pillow.

_Good morning baby,_

_Went for a morning jog. It's Saturday, go back to sleep. I love you_

_Kate_

Jack had lifted up the note to read it and when he went to put it back down, he noticed what it had been covering. It was a pregnancy test; a _positive_ pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stares in amazement at this piece of plastic that could very well turn his life upside down. _Am I dreaming? Could this be possible? Oh my God. Kate's pregnant. _Jack was stunned; he had stopped breathing. "Kate?" He bolted out of bed and raced into the kitchen. "Kate?" He pushed open the kitchen door and stopped short. The door swung back and almost knocked him over.

Kate had heard him calling but was too nervous to answer. When he entered the kitchen, she turned around and held her breath waiting for Jack to react. She was looking down at her hands, picking at her fingernails, too restless to look at him. It took her a few seconds to work up the courage to meet his eyes. "Hi."

"Kate, wha… what is this?" Jack wasn't sure if he was imagining this or not. "Is this? What is this?"

"It's uh… it's a pregnancy test." Kate was barely speaking above a whisper.

"Yeah. I see that. Are you… I mean." Jack looked back and forth from the test to Kate.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I, uh woke up this morning and I was really nauseous and… I'm late." Kate didn't know how he was going to react. Would he be mad? Would he be upset? Or would he be happy?

Jack looked back down at the test and when he looked back up at Kate, he had a huge smile on his face. He ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms and twirled her around laughing.

Kate was shocked, she let out a yelp when he picked her up and then began to laugh with him. Jack gently put her down on the ground and gently grabbed her face. "Oh my God, Kate, you're pregnant."

"Yeah." Kate let out a huge sigh of relief. "So you're… you're not upset?"

"Upset? Why would be upset?"

Kate started talking a mile a minute. "Well, I don't know, I guess I wasn't sure if you wanted kids, or if _I_ even wanted kids. And I wasn't sure how it would affect our marriage or if we'd have enough money to raise a baby, or if I'd be a good mother, or…" Kate was silenced as Jack placed his lips on hers.

Jack pulled away, held her face, and looked her straight in the eyes, "You are going to be a fabulous mother, and I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you. Kate, you have given me more than I could ever hope for. I love you."

Kate could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "I love you so much, Jack." She pulled him into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes until the phone rang, breaking them out of their heavenly moment.

Jack sighed, "I'll get it." He gave her a quick kiss and then kissed her stomach lightly. Kate smiled, placing a hand on her stomach, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned back to making breakfast. _That went extremely well. Oh wow, who am I gonna tell first? Claire will kill me if she isn't the first to know. Ugh, there is so much to do! We have to pick out names, and fix up a nursery, and get clothes, and supplies, and I have to learn all about childbirth._ Kate's mind was racing a mile a minute when Jack's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Kate? Hello, earth to Kate! It's Claire, she wants to talk to you." Kate handed Jack the spatula and turned off the stove. Jack handed her the cordless phone and served himself an omelet. "Hello? Hi Claire. How are you? I'm great…well actually I was just about to call you… no nothing's wrong, in fact things probably couldn't get better." Jack was surprised Kate hadn't blurted out the good news the second he gave her the phone. _Wow she's got good self-control_. Finally he heard her say it. "I'm pregnant." There was a high-pitched squeal on the other end of the phone and Kate had to pull it away from her ear. "I guess she's excited." Jack chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it's been so long. I'm trying to write something good and I don't want to just spit something out and not have it be good.

Kate's morning sickness was mild, which she was thankful for. Jack told everybody at the hospital, even his patients. It was very obvious that something was different about him; he was always smiling and laughing. Kate loved waking up in the morning and just standing in front of the mirror looking at herself, waiting for the little bump in her stomach to appear.

Jack came home everyday and the first thing he did was give Kate a big hug and then put his head next her stomach and talk to the baby. "Hello baby. This is daddy. I can't wait for you to get here. Your mommy and I are so excited about you." Kate was always amused, this was so unlike Jack.

Kate had called pretty much everybody and shared her great news. Jack had promised that as Kate's pregnancy progressed, he would work less so he could be home to take care of her. And of course, he would take time off after the baby was born as well. Claire came over almost every day to help Kate plan out the nursery and she would bring Aaron so that Kate could practice feeding him, and changing his diaper and other things that she would need to know when the baby was born.

Early one morning, Kate awoke to Jack staring down at her smiling. "Hey"

Kate rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light, "Hi."

"I was watching you sleep"

Kate chuckled, "That's a little stalkerish, don't you think?"

Jack smiled, "well if I remember correctly, on the island, _you_ were the one who was always following me." Kat gave him a questioning look." "On hikes."

Kate smiled, "Mmmm, well you were just so captivating, I couldn't keep myself away from you." Jack leaned into her palm as she gently stroked his cheek. He shuffled down the bed until his head was at her stomach, placed his ear against it, and closed his eyes.

"You know it's funny, you'd think as a doctor, it wouldn't be such a shock to me, but the fact that there is a human being growing inside there is just so… incredible."

Kate grinned and ran her fingers through his short hair. "It doesn't get any better than this, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Jack rolled onto his back. "Should I make breakfast?"

"Yeah I guess. We gotta get up some time."

Jack groaned and sat up, sighing, pretending to be disappointed, "Okay, I'll make breakfast."

Kate giggled, "You're a goofball you know that?"

Jack turned around and kissed her forehead, "Yeah but that's why you love me."

They both got out of bed, Jack headed towards the kitchen, and Kate walked into the bathroom adjoining their room. Jack opened the refrigerator and pulled out the egg carton. "How about an omelet?" He hollered.

"Sounds good." Kate yelled back.

Jack got out some cheese, mushrooms, ham, cilantro, and a tomato. He was whisking the eggs when he heard Kate scream from the bathroom. "Ahh! Jack!"

Jack dropped the bowl and it shattered, spilling the eggs all over the kitchen floor. He ran into the bedroom and threw open the bathroom door to find Kate standing over the toilet, terror written all over her face. Then he looked at her hand.

"I'm bleeding." Kate's breath was coming in short puffs. She was frozen. The room began to spin and everything was getting fuzzy. She started to waver.

"Kate?" Jack took a step forward. He caught her right before she collapsed onto the ground. "Kate!" She was out cold.


	4. A note

Okay so originally I had planned for Kate to lose the baby and I had the whole story planned out from there, and even though it's really sad, I really like how I wrote it. But so many of you don't want anything to happen to the baby so I'm having second thoughts. So I could go with my original story and update sooner, or I could re-write the story, it would just take longer and it might not be as good… or something. My decision will be based on the majority of the first ten reviews so hurry up!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so most of you didn't want Kate to lose the baby so I've written a version where she does lose it and then I'm gonna write a version where she doesn't lose it because I really like my original version but I want you guys to enjoy the story. I'm gonna post the entire story with the happy version separate from this one. So here's the sad version. The happy version will be posted later cause I have to actually think it up and then write it. DO NOT read this if you don't want the sad version!

Charlie and Claire raced down the hospital corridor hand in hand. "Are you sure this is the right floor?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, the nurse said third floor." Claire replied franticly.

"Well then where the bloody hell is…"

"Jack!" Claire shouted and tugged Charlie around the corner.

Jack sat in a chair with his head in his hands forcing himself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. _What have I done? What have I done? How could I not have seen that there was something wrong? I'm a doctor, I should have noticed if there was something wrong._ He looked up when he heard Claire's voice.

"Jack! Oh my God, Jack what happened?" He could tell Claire was near tears. She was dying to hear about Kate, but Jack could hardly find the words.

"She… I don't… her hand… and then she fell." None of what he was saying was making any sense. "I didn't see it. How could I not see it? I'm a doctor, I should have seen it!"

"Seen what? What happened?" Charlie said.

"Jack, you can't think like that. You're not a doctor right now, right now you're just a husband." Claire tried to comfort him.

"Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Jack tried to hold back the tears.

"Dr. Shepherd." Another doctor walked towards them with a clipboard in his hands. Jack jumped out of his seat and hurried over to him.

"Dr. Stevens, how… how is she? Is she okay? The baby?" Jack's mind was going a million miles an hour; his mouth couldn't keep up. Claire grabbed Charlie's hand again.

Dr. Stevens looked cautiously at Charlie and Claire unsure if he should reveal this delicate information in front of them or not.

Jack noticed his hesitation, "It's okay, they're… they're close friends. Please, how is Kate?" He was getting impatient.

"She just got out of surgery. She's in the recovery room now."

"Surgery? What? Why?" Jack was having trouble breathing.

Dr. Stevens took a deep breath, "It was an extra-uterine pregnancy."

Jack's breath was completely gone. "Wha…? No. No."

"It means…"

"Yeah… I know what it means." Jack hoped he heard wrong.

"Uh… okay but we _don't_ know what it means." Charlie quietly added.

"It means uh…it means…" Jack couldn't find the words. The room was spinning.

"It means that when the egg was fertilized, it didn't make it all the way to the uterus. It implanted itself in the fallopian tube." Dr. Stevens explained. "When the baby got too big for the tube… it burst and she began to bleed internally."

Claire gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

Jack slowly walked over to a chair and collapsed into it. In. Out. In. Out. _Just breathe_.

"Often times, we are able to detect this in an ultrasound, but since Kate hadn't had one yet, we didn't know until now. This is very rare and there's really nothing that causes it and there's no way to prevent it. Even if we had discovered it, most of the time, women have to abort the baby for their own survival. She would have lost it either way."

Claire began to cry. "Oh my God."

"No, no this can't be happening. Don't… don't say that." Jack snapped, springing up from his chair. He turned and punched the wall, leaving a whole in it. He sank down to the floor and began to weep.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Jack. I wish there was something we could have done." Dr. Stevens put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You can see her now if you'd like."


	6. Chapter 5

Finally waking up, Kate began to stir. There was something on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jack's head resting on her belly. She smiled. Gently placing her hand on Jack's head and running her fingers through his hair, she whispered, "Hey sleepy-head."

Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kate and complete relief washed over his body. "You're awake." He placed his head back down onto Kate's chest and they hugged. "Oh, thank God, I was so worried."

Kate thought it was somewhat strange for Jack to be acting so overwhelmed; he had been in hospitals a million times, why was he behaving like this? "What's going on? What's up with you?" Slightly pushing him off of her, Kate began to sit up only to be stopped by a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ah!" Lying back down she lifted her gown and was horrified at what she saw. Six inches of stitches near her right hipbone.

"Wha…? What happened? Jack, what happened to me? Am I..? The baby…? Kate almost didn't want to hear the answer. But she wouldn't have to; Jack's face said it all.

Jack didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth, but there wasn't anything to say. "Kate…" He had to force back the tears. _You can't cry. Don't you dare cry. You've had your moment of weakness, now it's her turn. Be strong, keep it together._

Kate's world began to collapse. "Oh, no. No, no it can't be. No, it's a mistake. It's a mistake. Oh God, don't let them take my baby. Please don't take my baby." Suddenly something in her mind snapped. "No! No! You can't!" She began to kick and scream and thrash around. "No, it's a mistake! No! No!"

Jack stood and went to sit next to her, "Kate, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself." He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"No! No! My baby! My baby!" She was screaming now, her arms flailing and her legs kicking everywhere despite the excruciating pain it was causing her. She slapped Jack several times, not really aware of what she was doing.

Jack shielded himself from her blows with his arms. "Kate. Kate stop. Kate!" He was beginning to get worried; if she kept this up she could really hurt herself. Jack reached out to stop her but she leaned up and bit his wrist. "Ah! Somebody help! Somebody get me a sedative!" He knew a sedative was a drastic move, but he also knew Kate, and if she was determined enough, a sedative might just be the only thing that could get her calm.

Two nurses ran into the room, one with a syringe. "Hold her down! Grab her arm!" Hearing the commotion, Charlie and Claire ran into the room. Jack and the nurses were finally able to restrain Kate long enough to inject her with the sedative. Claire had to turn her head when they shot Kate; it was just too much.

Kate's movements slowed, her screaming gradually faded to tearful whispers. "No. Please, no. It's a… mistake." The sedative was kicking in quickly. "My baby… don't take my baby. Mistake… it's a…" Eventually, Kate stilled completely, falling asleep. Jack and the nurses released their grips and everyone let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

"Are you alright Dr. Shepard?" One of the nurses asked. "Shall I have some one take a look at your arm?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. She got me pretty bad." There was a little bit of blood trickling down Jack's arm towards his elbow. He walked out of the room with the nurse and as he passed Charlie said, "Uh, keep an eye on her will ya? I'll be right back."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, course." Claire was holding back tears. She walked over to the side of Kate's bed and pulled up the chair. She picked up Kate's hand and gently stroked it. Finally letting go, she held it against her forehead and cried.

Okay, so I don't know if they would actually use a sedative on somebody like that, but it works for the story. Remember this is the sad version. The happy one will be coming in a while.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long, I'm taking an online class over Christmas break and I pretty much do "school" all day every day. It's over now but then I go back to school school, but I'll try to update more often.

Charlie stood in the doorway, watching Claire sitting by her friend weeping. _This isn't fair. This shouldn't be happening. Not to her. After everything Kate's been through, it's not fair._ Claire seemed to sense his thoughts.

"It's not fair. They've been through so much together. Jack and Kate. They love each other so much. How could this happen?" She looked up hoping that Charlie would have the answers. Hoping he would be able to make all the pain go away.

Charlie felt so helpless; all he could do was… be there. He sighed, pulling a chair from the hall into the room and around next to Claire. "I know. It's never fair. And there's really nothing we can do. We just have to be there for them." He leaned over, placing a kiss against her forehead and covered her hands with one of his. Claire leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

A nurse tended to Jacks arm outside the room. "Wow, she got you pretty bad."

"Yeah, she's really strong. Pain doesn't… it's never been an obstacle for her." Jack turned his head to see into Kate's room and watched Charlie and Claire at the bed holding hands.

"You have some very good friends. It's really great of them to help you through this." The nurse said. "Were they on the island with you?"

"Yeah. Claire and Kate got really close on the island. Claire was actually pregnant when we crashed and Kate…" he chuckled remembering Charlie excitedly describing what had happened in the forest. "Kate delivered her baby, right in the middle of the jungle. I was helping somebody who was hurt so I couldn't be there, but Kate… she was amazing." His eyes began to water. "Claire was so excited when she found out Kate was pregnant. The two of them talked about babies nonstop."

The nurse smiled, "I remember while I was still training, I spent some time in the NICU (neo-natal intensive care unit), for a while I thought I wanted to specialize there, but dealing with all those sick babies was just too hard." She looked up at Jack and realized what she was actually saying. "I'm… I'm sorry. You probably don't want to be hearing about this right now."

"No, it's okay. Although I should probably get back to Kate. She could wake up soon. Thanks for fixing me up, Shirley."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around then?" She began to tidy up the supplies she had gotten out.

"Yeah, see ya." Jack walked back to Kate's room and stood in the doorway and watched his two closest friends with the love of his life. "How's she doing?" He whispered.

They both looked up. "Okay. She's out cold." Charlie stood and walked over to Jack, placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Is there anything I can do or get you?"

Jack sighed. "No, you guys can go. Thanks for coming." Claire took a deep breath, kissed Kate's forehead, picked up her purse and walked over into Charlie's open arms. Jack smiled at them both and watched them walk down the hall. He walked over to Kate's side and sat down in the chair. He leaned back and rubbed his temples. He looked at Kate and sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"


	8. Chapter 7

So sorry it's been so long. It's probably gonna be like this cause my classes have big workloads. Thank you for being patient and sticking with it. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Jack was sleeping soundly, for the first time in days, in the chair in Kate's room. His head resting in his hand, Jack's chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm. Kate's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. She took a deep breath and looked over towards Jack. Things were coming back in pieces. Breakfast, the bathroom, blood, the hospital, the baby…_ Oh my God, my baby_.

"Jack." She whispered.

Jack was startled awake. He opened his eyes and could see the despair in the beautiful green ones staring back at him. "Hey, you."

Kate noticed his bandaged wrist. "What happened to your hand?"

Jack chuckled, "You bit me."

Kate smiled, remembering. "Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Tell me it wasn't real. Tell me it was all a dream." She held her breath, hoping, praying she had only imagined it.

Jack didn't know what to say. How do you tell somebody they've lost their child? He stood and dragged his chair over to her bed. Taking her hand in his he sighed, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Kate's eyes filled with tear, her lip began to quiver, and she grasped Jack's hand. "Oh God." Squeezing her eyes shut, she let go and cried. Jack watched as she fell apart, devastated that there was nothing he could do to comfort her. "What are we gonna do? How are supposed to survive this?"

"I don't know, honey. I don't know." There were no words; there was nothing he could say.

Over the next night that Kate stayed with the hospital, she never said another word. She didn't speak, refused to eat. She completely isolated herself. Jack knew that he couldn't _force_ her to talk to him. He couldn't _force_ her to deal with this. On the day that she was to go home, it was the first time Kate had gotten out of bed. Jack packed the things he had brought to the hospital and put them in their car. He stood at the door of her room as she changed into her clothes.

"You ready?" He figured she wouldn't respond but he asked anyway. She turned to face him, and nodded. He held out his hand and she took it as he led her out of the hospital and to the car. Staring out the window, Kate was quiet the whole drive home. When they arrived home, there was another car in the driveway; Jack recognized it as Charlie's.

Jack parked the car, got out, and went around to the passenger side. He opened the door for Kate to get out, but she didn't move. She was just staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. "Kate? Kate, baby we're home." She slowly reached to unbuckle her seatbelt, but her hand was shaking. Jack reached across her and did it for her. He gently, lifted her out of the car and she wrapped her arms around him. Jack kicked the car door shut and walked to the house. He assumed the front door would be unlocked, since Charlie and Claire were inside. He tried to open the door but he couldn't get his hand free to grip the doorknob. He reached over to the doorbell but before he got a chance to ring it, the door opened.

There stood Claire, Aaron on her hip and a cup of tea in her other hand. "Hey, Jack." Claire set Aaron down and rubbed her hand across Kate's back. Jack walked inside and headed upstairs. He entered their bedroom, Claire right behind him. Claire walked around him and pulled back the comforter of their bed then turned to leave. Jack gently placed Kate down on her back. Kate started to turn onto her side, needing to grab onto the side of the bed because of the excruciating throbbing in her abdomen. Jack placed his hand on her back helping her shift, wishing he could relieve her pain.

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back, speaking softly he asked, "Can I get you anything? Something to eat, a glass of water?" Kate stared off into the distance and shook her head. Trying to hold back the tears, she grasped her pillow, her lip trembling. Jack stood and for a moment Kate was afraid that he was going to leave until he headed to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and scooted over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, careful not to touch her stitches. Kate covered his arm with her own and interlaced their fingers. Finally letting go, Kate began to cry. Jack placed a tender kiss on her neck and sighed saying a silent prayer for peace.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Kate didn't sleep much. Neither did. Most nights he laid awake watching Kate. Jack was taking the week off of work so that he could help Kate. She had a hard time doing things since it hurt to move. Jack knew it would take a while for her wound to heal, but he wasn't sure how long it would be before her spirit healed.

Claire came over every once and a while, sometimes Jack was needed at the hospital so she would stay and take care of Kate. She never brought Aaron, though. She made that mistake once and Kate just watched him the whole day, almost with a look of hatred in her eyes. After that, Claire left Aaron with Charlie.

One night, Kate was lying awake in bed and had to go to the bathroom. She looked over at jack who, for the first time in a long time was actually sleeping. She knew she should wake him so that he could help her, but she felt bad for always depending on him. Carefully, she pulled back the blankets and slowly sat up. Her arms shaking, she pushed her self up off the bed and slowly made her way over to the bathroom attached to their room. She was relieved that she made it over to the toilet and was actually able to go to the bathroom on her own. (Who knew going to the bathroom could be so exciting?)

As she made her way over to the sink to wash her hands, a sudden twang in her stomach sent her to the floor. She cried out in pain, holding her side. Jack was startled awake and looked over next to him, horrified to find the bed empty.

"Kate!" He jumped out of bed and ran towards the light in the bathroom. His heart sank when he came upon her collapsed on the cold tile clutching her nightgown. "Oh my God, Kate. Wha… what happened?" He wasn't sure where to touch her, or if she even wanted to be touched.

Through her tears, Kate managed to get out, "I… I had to go to the bathroom. And then I was walking to the sink… and my stomach…" She couldn't get the rest out; she just sat there and cried.

"God, Kate, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Jack, you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week." Kate went from hopeless, suddenly to frustrated. "I just… I just wanna be able to pee on my own!"

Jack wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, it was kind of a ridiculous plea, but he didn't know if laughing would be appropriate. After a little while, Kate realized how ridiculous she sounded and let out a small laugh, Jack chuckled with her, tucking a small tendril behind her ear.

Kate sighed and looked up at him, "It won't always be like this, will it?"

Jack smiled, "It _will_ end. Come on, let's get you up." He helped her stand and guided her back to their bed. Kate sat down and Jack lifted her legs, tucked them under the blankets, and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking around to the other side. After climbing into bed he scooted over and draped his arm gently over her.

Okay so that was pretty short, but I thought a little bit of comedic relief was in order. And I updated fairly quickly!


	10. Chapter 9

As the days went by, Kate's scar began to heal and she convinced Jack to go back to work. He wasn't working as many hours as he used to because he was uneasy leaving Kate alone all day, but Kate assured him she was fine. Just to humor him, Claire stopped by often, which also helped them get their friendship back to where it was.

Jack came home from the hospital one day to find Kate sitting at the island in the middle of their kitchen, worry painted across her face. She slowly looked up at him as he entered, took a deep breath, and almost whispered, "Hey."

Jack froze, losing his breath. "Hi. Is, uh, is everything alright?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to answer, things had been going so well, why did this have to happen now?

"I, uh, I think I should go see a doctor." Kate knew Jack wouldn't want to hear this. She knew things were just starting to get back to normal and she didn't want to ruin it. Jack set his keys on the counter and sat down across from her.

"Okay. Are you…I mean, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I've just haven't been feeling very well lately." Kate had been feeling a little off for the last few days.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Jack was almost hurt that she hadn't come to him sooner.

"I don't know, I just… everything has been going so well, and you're finally getting back to work, and I just didn't want to spoil it." Kate didn't want to get too emotional about this; she hated people seeing her cry. "I haven't… uh, I haven't gotten my period yet, and based on what the doctor said, I should have gotten it by now." Jack could tell Kate was having a hard time with this, her eyes were watering, and she was picking at her cuticles, which she always did when she was anxious or upset.

Jack sighed, "Okay well, do you wanna go now or…"

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind. I mean I know you just got home, but…"

"No, yeah, that's… that's fine." Jack picked up his keys and Kate stood, got her coat from the hall closet, and they headed out to the car.

It was like they had just done this; the wordless car ride to the hospital. Jack drove into the parking lot and parked in his designated spot. He turned off the car and they just sat there for a while in silence. Kate was trying to compose herself, trying not to lose it and start sobbing. She took a deep breath, unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened her car door. Jack did the same.

They walked into the hospital, hand in hand, towards the gynecology ward. Jack was about to walk in to the waiting room when he felt a tug on his hand; Kate had stopped walking. He turned toward her, held her face gently in his hands and reassured her, "It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Jack took her hand and squeezed it as he led her inside.

After signing in and waiting a few minutes, they were finally called in. Kate sat on the paper covered, bed and Jack sat on the rolling stool next to it, still holding her hand. Another few minutes passed, and a doctor walked in, a pleasant smile on his face. Kate recognized him as Dr. Stevens, the doctor who had treated her before.

"Good afternoon. So, Kate, you haven't been feeling well?" Kate felt comfortable with Dr. Stevens, which was actually unusual for her; normally doctors put her on edge.

"Yeah, uh, just the past few days. I uh, I still haven't started my regular cycle."

Dr. Stevens looked through his folder and the charts he had. "Okay, well let's get an ultrasound and see what's going on. How's that sound?" He was very comforting and personable.

Kate looked at Jack as if asking for reassurance. Jack nodded. "Okay." Kate laid back and lifted her shirt. Dr. Stevens had left and came back, wheeling in an ultrasound machine, his other hand holding a tube of jelly. Jack stood and moved to the other side of the bed, taking her other hand. Dr. Stevens warned Kate that the jelly would be cold and applied some of it onto her abdomen. The three of them stared at the screen waiting for something to show up.

Kate heard Jack gasp and looked over at him to see a smile forming on his face. She looked back at Dr. Stevens who was also smiling, then looked again at the screen, which just looked like… nothing. "Okay, that's not fair, I have no idea what I'm looking at." She was feeling a little left out.

Dr. Stevens looked at Jack, then at Kate and smiled again. "You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 10

Yay! She's pregnant! I decided I didn't want to take the time to finish this story and then write a whole new story so hopefully those who wanted the happy version haven't stopped reading.

The first episode was awesome! I hope you guys watched the "Survivor Guide" that was right before it, it was really good. The producers talked about Jack and Kate and they said that Kate belongs with Jack! I was so happy, I totally screamed! They did say that she was drawn to Sawyer, but that doesn't mean squat. And when she was telling the story to Jack, Sawyer was all bitter cause SHE IS SO TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH JACK! Sorry, I'm a little bitter and a tad obsessed.

Okay here's the next chapter

Pregnant. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? Jack and Kate hadn't slept together since they were last here. How could this be? Kate was having trouble breathing and Jack couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" Kate looked back and forth between Jack and Dr. Stevens waiting for one of them to answer her.

"Well I'm assuming you two haven't had intercourse in a few weeks so my best guess is when you were pregnant before, you were pregnant with twins. When you miscarried, you only lost one, and the other is fine." Dr. Stevens explained.

Jack squeezed Kate's hand and started laughing. "Oh my God, Kate, you're pregnant!"

Dr. Stevens wiped the jelly off her stomach and Kate lightly placed her hand on it, almost as if she touched it too much, something would go wrong. A faint tear slid down her cheek and a small smile crept across her face. She sighed a sigh of relief, of exhaustion, as if she was exhaling all of the fear, and worry, and pain from her body and was welcoming the new joy and excitement of preparing for another baby.

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and squeezed Jack's hand. "Okay, so what do we do now? How can we be sure that we don't… I mean, is there anything we can do to make sure this baby stays safe?" Kate wasn't sure if there was actually an answer to that question, but she hoped there was.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing anybody can do to ensure that the baby doesn't miscarry. Nothing causes an extra-uterine pregnancy. It just happens." Dr. Stevens knew Jack and Kate didn't want to hear that, but he had to be honest. "However, I would suggest that you come frequently to have ultrasounds so that we can monitor the baby's health."

"Okay." Kate was disappointed for a moment, but she knew that he was right and was willing to do anything and everything she could to protect her baby.

"Alright, Jack, why don't you come with me and we'll make another appointment for you two to come in, and Kate, you can get dressed and come on out and meet us." Dr. Stevens picked up his papers and led Jack outside.

Jack stood and looked at Kate, "Hey, we're having a baby." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He placed a firm kiss on her lips and she held his face in her hands. He placed another kiss on her forehead and another on her stomach and then followed the doctor out.

Kate watched the two men exit the room. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes returning her hand to her stomach. Kate didn't really believe in God, but she found herself saying a silent prayer and thanking Him for giving them a second chance.

Okay, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I couldn't really think of anything to write and I'd rather update later and give you something good than update quickly with something crappy. Yay Lost tonight!


	12. Chapter 11

Last Wednesday's episode was awesome! I never guessed it would be Charlie that Desmond was trying to save. It was sad how Desmond wanted to go back again and relive everything and do it right; marry Penny, not go on the race, and all that. I think I'd actually rather have Charlie die than Claire cause a baby's mother dying is just plain wrong. I was actually kind of disappointed with last night's episode though. It was a relief to know that the children were alive and apparently not terrified. I liked how Jack acknowledged that what Isobel translated his tattoos as was what they _said_ but not what they _meant_. I think Kate could have gotten more out of Karl and Sawyer could have been a little more sympathetic to him. I did love Jack's, "I'd like to go back to my cage now" line. My all time favorite part was when Sawyer said that Kate felt guilty about them and she totally didn't deny it. I was like jumping up and down screaming. Kate has kind of lost her edge; just doing whatever Sawyer tells her. She could have like jumped out of the boat and swam back to help Jack or, woken up early and taken the boat back without Sawyer. The end scene was very lame and I am NOT looking forward to seeing what is going to happen between Jack and Juliet. Juliet waffles too much. Jack belongs with Kate; which of course we all agree on, or you probably wouldn't be reading this story.

Okay so I don't know if that whole twin thing is even possible, but it's very dramatic and I like it, so… yeah. This is kinda random and I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but Libby and Shannon weren't killed (Ana Lucia was killed because I didn't like her.) So they're mentioned in this chapter. And Michael and Walt aren't cause… I didn't want them to be and it's my story and I'll include whoever I want! Phew, random outburst there. Alright, here's capítulo once (chapter eleven)

This time, although the car ride home was silent, it was a peaceful silence, full of hope and expectations. Jack had one hand on the wheel and the other tightly gripping Kate's on her lap. Every once and a while he would glance over at her and smile at her beaming face. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or just let her revel in the moment.

Hundreds of thoughts were flying through Kate's mind. _Claire is going to freak! We're gonna go shopping and get all the baby stuff we didn't get to get before. We're gonna set up the nursery out of the den. We're gonna pick out themes for the nursery and go through baby name books. _Her mind was racing and she didn't even notice that they had already arrived home and Jack had turned off the car and was now staring at her, a grin painted across his face.

She giggled, slightly embarrassed, "What?"

Jack laughed with her, "Nothing. I've just never seen you so happy. It's nice to see you smiling again. I've missed you're smile." Jack's sweet, comforting words only made her blush and smile more.

"Yeah, it feels good to smile; feels good to be happy. I can't wait to tell Claire, she's gonna be so thrilled." Kate stared off into the distance, her mind wandering again.

"Okay, so let's go inside and you can call Claire and, I'll… I don't know, let it all sink in." Jack chuckled.

Kate unbuckled her seat belt, leaned across the center console, held Jack's face, and kissed him. Jack placed an arm on her hip and eagerly kissed her back. "I love you so much, Jack Shepard. Thank you for everything you've given me. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if that stupid plane hadn't crashed on that dreadful island." She laughed remembering all the ridiculous experiences they survived together.

"I love you too, Kate and I'm so glad that we've been given this second chance to have a baby and start a family. I can't think of anybody else I would rather share my life with."

And in that moment, nothing existed but these two beings, so passionately in love, sitting in their car, holding each other.

Weeks went by and Kate went into see the doctor religiously. She had never been so organized about doing something regularly in her life, but she knew that, if there was anything she needed to be so dedicated to doing, it was this. Jack wanted to go to all of the check-ups with her, but the ones he couldn't make, Claire went instead. Kate loved sharing them with Jack, but it was nice to have Claire there sometimes.

Kate's baby bump continued to grow and a few months in, she began to feel the baby kick every once and a while. Jack and Kate decided not to find out the sex of the baby; they could still decorate the nursery with something that could work for a boy or a girl. It was nice, not knowing because the gifts they received weren't all clothes, they were other things that they actually needed.

Charlie and Claire helped them set up furniture and paint the walls and organize the fabulous gifts Kate received at her baby shower. It was a small party, considering that Kate didn't know very many women other than Claire, Libby, Rose, Sun, and Shannon. Jack went out with Charlie, Hurley, Sayid, Sawyer, Jin, and John. Just for laughs, they gave Jack a few fun gifts such as Baby Owner's Manual, Rookie Dad, and Worst Case Scenario books. Jack figured he would know how to handle a crisis, but thought it was still good, because it's always different when it's your child who needs saving.

They painted the nursery a pale yellow and gave it a circus animal theme. They bought a border to put up near the ceiling with clowns, dancing bears, tigers, and seals. A baby mobile hung above the crib with five elephants holding on to each other's tails that played "Five Big Elephants."

Kate was due in about six weeks now and while she wasn't in constant pain, she was uncomfortable most of the time. Jack had everything prepared for when Kate went into labor; he had a small duffle packed with a change of clothes, he found out who the OBGYN and all the nurses were that would be on call and made sure they knew when he and Kate could be coming. Kate had asked Charlie and Claire to be ready to come with them in case Jack freaked out and totally lost all doctor knowledge and turned into the frantic father.

Jack stood in the kitchen slicing a tomato and turning over the bacon he was cooking for their BLTs he was making for lunch. He was going through baby names, trying to think of something creative but not too strange. After putting their sandwiches together he put them on some plates, put the plates on a tray and carried it into their bedroom. He was expecting Kate to be sitting on their bed flipping through the channels, but she wasn't there. He assumed she was inn the bathroom, considering that she had practically taken up residence in there. He set the tray on their bed and waited for her to come out.

It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't come out yet. He turned down the volume of the television and listened for the sound of running water or something but he didn't hear anything. Beginning to worry, he got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it. A few seconds later, he heard moans and grunts that sounded almost as if she was in pain. He knocked lightly on the door, "Kate? Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." Kate replied, but Jack could tell she was straining to talk, barely getting the words out. He knocked louder.

"Kate, what's going on? You've been in there a while now." She didn't respond. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Kate? Kate, open the door." Jack started to panic, what was going on?

Kate's moans growing louder, he began banging on the door. "Kate! Kate, open the door now!" Now it sounded like she was crying, she was definitely in pain; had she gone into labor? "Kate, I'm coming in!" Jack took a few steps away from the door and ran towards it, slamming his shoulder against it. It didn't budge. He backed up and tried again. Nothing. His heart was racing; he was terrified.

He grabbed the doorknob and began rattling it; the hinges began to shake. He backed up again and, mustering up every ounce of strength he could find, he kicked the door, the hinges broke and the door flew off. Jack ran into the bathroom, his breathing ragged, praying he wouldn't find what he was dreading.

He scanned the room, but didn't see her. He listened for her whimpers and heard them coming from the shower. He dashed over to it and threw open the door. There was Kate, in the corner of the shower, collapsed on the ground, grasping her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

I'm so sorry it's been so long. I really like this chapter so hopefully that'll make up for it crosses fingers. Five Big Elephants is a cute little circus song, I don't know the tune, but the words are:

Five big elephants - oh, what a sight,

Swinging their trunks from left to right!

Four are followers, and one is the king.

They all walk around in the circus ring.


	13. Chapter 12

I liked Wednesday's episode. The Hurley-centered episodes are always funny. "Dude, I suck at charades. You wanna do what?" When Jin was talking to him about the car. And then when he said that death surrounds him and Vincent runs up with the arm. Hahaha. And Kate said they could start over, but Sawyer said he didn't have anything to be sorry for. Ha! You got your second chance and you blew it! Tough nuggets, Sawyer! And she kept calling him James. Right when Kate said she was going to get help, I KNEW she was going to Rousseau. I totally called it. When Rousseau asked why she should help, I totally wanted Kate to say something about rescuing the people they love. That would have been perfect! I can't imagine what it would be like for somebody to tell you that your child who was kidnapped sixteen years ago is alive and that they know where she is. Overall, a good episode.

Okay so, I know some of you said you didn't want anything to go wrong and that you wanted this to be a false labor, but I have everything already planned out and I have some really great lines coming up, so… sorry. This chapter is really long cause I couldn't really find a good stopping place. Thanks for the reviews!

Jack kneeled down to her side and placed a hand on her back. "Oh God, Kate, what happened?" He scanned her body, looking for blood or bruises, but he didn't see any. "Kate, are you in labor?" He watched, in horror as she tried to control her breathing until, what was without a doubt a contraction, stopped her.

"No, no, I'm fine." She smiled and laughed it off, as if he was being ridiculous. She tried to stand, wanting to show him that she was okay, but as she did, another contraction sent her back down to the cold, tiled floor in agony.

Jack grabbed her arm, catching her, not wanting her to hurt herself. "Okay, Kate, honey, you're in labor, we have to go to the hospital." Jack told her, trying to be reassuring, but knowing that nothing could comfort her.

"No, no, it's too soon. I'm not… it's not time yet. Not yet. It's too soon." Kate groaned, straining to talk, her words barely forming. She continued to attempt to take deep, easy breaths, trying not to give in to the piercing pain shooting through her body.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and tried to pick her up off the floor, knowing she was going fight him, but trying to stay in control. "Come on, Kate, we have to go. We have to go to the hospital."

As he expected, she pushed against him, trying to move away. "No, no, let me go. Let me go, Jack. Put me down." She tried to fight him, pushing against his shoulder with one hand, the other pressing against his abdomen, trying to find a weak spot. It was no use, the pain from the contractions made her too weak.

She finally surrendered, knowing it was useless. She sighed, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, "This can't be happening. Jack, tell me this isn't happening." She looked at him, her eyes begging him to confirm her plea that this wasn't real. She searched his eyes for even a fragment of hope, finding none there.

Jack felt helpless, he wished he could relieve her of the terror he knew was running through her veins. He placed his hand on her cheek and sighed, "No, no this is it. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry, you're gonna be okay." He put one arm around her back and tucked the other under her knees, lifting her gently off the ground.

Slowly stepping out of the shower, careful not to lose his balance, he carried her through the bedroom, into the kitchen, stopping to grab his car keys, and out to the garage. After getting her settled in the car, pausing to help her through another contraction, he ran back inside to grab her duffle bag.

When he got in the car, Kate was moaning again. "Oh God, Jack. It really hurts." She grabbed his arm and squeezed it, trying to make it through. Jack could see the pain displayed across her face and could almost feel it in his heart.

He started the car and grabbed his cell phone once he started back out. He called Charlie, hoping he would answer, knowing he and Claire weren't expecting this anxious call for another month and a half. He restlessly waited through the three or four rings until Charlie picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, God, Charlie, it's Jack. Kate's in labor. Can you and Claire meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Is she okay? She's not due for awhile isn't she?" Charlie could hear Kate moaning in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but she's having contractions so we're on our way to the hospital. Can you meet us there?" Jack tried to stay calm while explaining the situation to Charlie, having to block out Kate's moans, needing to concentrate on driving fast without crashing.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll meet you there." Charlie could tell Jack was struggling to hold it together and decided not to question too much.

Jack hung up the phone and looked over to Kate. "How ya feeling?" He knew that wasn't a logical question. How was she feeling?! Something the size of a watermelon was about to come out of something the size of a lemon. How would _he_ be feeling?

"I'm hanging in there. Oh God, hurry Jack." Another contraction hit; they were coming closer together.

"We're almost there, hang on, we're almost there." Jack pressed on the gas pedal, running the last red light before the final turn into the hospital parking lot. Holding his breath, hoping nobody was watching, but then deciding he didn't really care.

He pulled up to the ER entrance, screeching to a halt, put the car in park, turned it off, and ran around to the other side. Already, two people were running out towards them, one with a wheelchair. Jack helped Kate into the wheelchair talking to the men explaining the situation.

Kate could hear them talking, but she had no idea what they were saying. Female. Six weeks. One minute apart. Another contraction hit, this one fiercer than the others, her water finally breaking. She cried out, desperately reaching for something to hold on to, her sweaty palm finding Jack's hand.

Jack told a nurse to page Dr. Stevens and hoped that he would be here even though he wasn't expecting them yet. They wheeled Kate into a room down the hall and lifted her onto a table, simultaneously changing her out of her shirt and damp pants and into a hospital gown. Jack slipped on the "daddy scrubs" still holding Kate's hand.

Dr. Stevens burst through the door, already in his scrubs, "Looks like somebody's anxious to greet the world." A nurse helped him put on his gloves and he sat on the stool at the end of the table. Lifting her gown, he took note of her progress and prepared him self accordingly.

"Alright Kate, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push." He spoke in a reassuring, comforting voice, knowing that she was hysterical and wanting to ease her distress.

"No. No, it's too soon. It's too soon, I'm not ready." Kate tried to squeeze her legs together, adamant to stop things from going any further. Jack could see her struggling and knew that if she fought for much longer, the baby could be in danger.

"Kate, baby, you have to push. You _have to_ push." He tried to get her to look at him, tried to make her focus.

"No. No I can't. I can't, Jack." Finally looking at him, her eyes filled with pain and fear and worry. "I'm not ready. I'm not ready." She was begging him to somehow turn back the clock, to undo it. "It's not supposed to be like this. It's not…" Tears streamed down her face.

Jack hated this; he hated feeling so helpless. "I know. I know. I know it hurts, and I know you're scared, but it's time. And you may not be ready, but the baby is ready. Our baby is ready, Kate."

Kate knew he was right, but everything inside her was telling her to fight it. "I can't. I don't… I don't remember… I can't count. I don't remember how to count." She had been thinking back to Jack's story about fear; she had been trying to count, to get past her fear, but it wasn't working.

Jack sighed, finally understanding what was going on in her head. "Okay, okay, I'll count with you. Come on, Kate. Count with me." He held her hand in both of his and held her eyes in a steady stare. "One."

Kate needed this. She needed his help. She couldn't do it alone. Between sobs and gasps for breath, she squeaked out, "T…two."

Jack smiled, "Three."

It was working; Kate was feeling stronger, "Four."

Together, they counted to the end, "Five."

Dr. Stevens had no idea, what they were talking about. Counting? How does somebody _forget_ how to count? And what does any of that have to do with this? He didn't know what was going on, but if this was helping Kate, that was fine. Jack looked at him and nodded. "Okay, Kate, big push. Come on Kate, you can do it. Push!"

Kate gripped the rail on the bed and squeezed Jack's hand, in the back of her mind, hoping she wasn't breaking it. Forcing herself to breathe through the last few agonizing seconds. She could feel the last inch of the baby glide out of her and the horrendous pain start to decrease. Still somewhat gasping for air, she heard the baby's shrill cries.

"Here she is! It's a girl!" Dr. Stevens held the baby gently in his hands as the nurse cleared the baby's nose and mouth.

Kate was a little disoriented, all the adrenaline and emotion not quite out of her, but in the background she could hear the doctor talking and Jack's happy laughter. It took her a few seconds to focus and for Dr. Stevens' words to register. A girl. A baby girl.

"I wanna see her. Let me see her." Kate looked over to where Dr. Stevens was and saw him holding a beautiful baby girl; pink and chubby and crying. Jack was standing next to Dr. Stevens, cutting the umbilical cord, the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.

The nurse wrapped her in a small blanket, brought the baby up to Kate's side, and placed her in Kate's outstretched arms. "Here's you go, mama. Here's your baby girl." Jack was again standing next to Kate.

Kate smiled, looking down at this magnificent creature in her arms. "She's beautiful."

Jack placed one arm across her shoulders and placed his other hand on the baby. "She's perfect." He looked at Kate, studying her exhausted face, amazed at how she could still look so beautiful after, thirty seconds ago being so terrified.

Jack smiled, "You did it."

"We did it." Kate looked up, meeting Jack's eyes. She looked back down at the baby, who was now pleasantly settling into her embrace.

Jack placed loving kiss on Kate's head, "I am so proud of you."

Dr. Stevens stepped back and watched them. This couple who have now become a family; the possibilities in their lives would be endless.


	14. Chapter 13

Wednesday's episode was great! Naveen Andrews is a really good actor. I liked his flashbacks. When that guy's wife first came out, I thought she was Nadia, but she wasn't. But then the cat's name was Nadia! And it was the same cat that the lady saved. It was interesting seeing Miss Klugh again. When she and Mikhail (eye-patch dud) were talking in whatever language, I got really nervous. I'm glad Danielle came back. I was waiting for her to kill Mikhail, when Sayid didn't. I LOVED how Kate lost it when she saw that it was Miss Klugh. "She knows where Jack is!" Aaaahhhh! I can't believe John won chess on the computer! Chess is hard enough, but on the computer?!? And then what's his name came up. And then John kept pressing the freaking buttons! Aarrrgghh! It was pretty dramatic when the house blew up though. I wonder what they're gonna do with Mikhail. Next week looks awesome. I think they're gonna tell us that Jack and Claire are related. The promo said something about a connection between two characters. I'm so glad Hurley won ping-pong! Sawyer's gonna have a hard time not making up nicknames for a whole week though. In the preview for next week, that "security system" or whatever looked like an electric fence. And then it looked like Mikhail ran into it. Man, these Others are crazy!

Yay she had the baby! See, I told you everything would be fine. Thanks for the great reviews. This chapter is REALLY long for some reason. So, happy birthday! I think there's only gonna be two or three more chapters, unless I get some great ideas for a longer story. (Hint, hint, suggestions welcome)

Kate was exhausted. Hours of what was quite possibly the most pain she had felt in her entire life. But it was all worth it. They had their baby. Their baby girl. She was beautiful. Seven pounds eight ounces, twenty-one inches long. Her round head with a thin layer of light brown hair. Her green eyes sparkled just like Kate's. They still hadn't picked out a name; they were torn between Brianna and Abigail. Brianna means "strong one" and Abigail means "a father's joy." And she was definitely a joy to her father. They knew her middle name would be Claire, after her Godmother. Abigail Claire or Brianna Claire; they couldn't decide.

Charlie and Claire had met them at the hospital and had called, pretty much everybody to tell them the news. Everybody came; John, Shannon and Sayid, Sun and Jin and their baby, Rose and Bernard, and Hurley and Libby. The only one who hadn't come yet was Sawyer. Everybody figured he wouldn't show; babies weren't exactly high on Sawyer's must-see list. Still, Kate was disappointed. She wanted him to be there.

Claire was at Kate's side the minute she went into the recovery room and Jack hadn't left the baby's side since she was born. He followed her as the nurse finished cleaning her up and putting on a cute lamb print footed outfit and taking her to the nursery. Jack stood outside the room where she lay among the dozens of other newborns, his arm above his head leaning on the glass window, his forehead resting on it. Everybody was standing around him, looking at her, acting like a bunch of fools, making googly eyes at her. Okay, so it was really just Hurley and Charlie making baby noises.

Charlie held Aaron, who was now two years old, and introduced him to his future fiancée. "See? See the baby. It's a baby girl. Isn't she cute? She's so cute. Yes she is. She's so beautiful, you're gonna love her so much. Yes you are. You two are gonna be so cute together."

Hurley laughed, "Dude, he has no idea what you're saying."

Libby poked him, "Aw, leave him alone, it's cute." Hurley put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

Sun had seven-month old Chin-Mae, Jin holding his hand, also pointing at the angelic infant who was now sleeping.

Jack was glad they were all there. He wanted to stay and watch her, but he was wondering how Kate was doing, so he decided to go upstairs and check on her. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and see how Kate's doing. Thanks for being here you guys."

He shook hands and gave hugs, giving everybody a warm smile before walking down the hall towards the elevator. As he rode in the elevator, he thought again about the names they had settled on on, trying to decide which he liked better. He was leaning towards Abigail, they could call her Abbey. Abbey would work if she turned out to be a tomboy like her mom too.

He exited the elevator and walked down the hall to Kate's room. He walked in and smiled at what he saw. Both ladies were sound asleep, obviously tired from all the joyful chattering and exited planning they had been doing.

He walked over to Claire and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Claire."

Claire stirred, and finally woke up. "Hmm? Oh, Jack, hi. How is she?" She rubbed her eyes, regrouping and orientating herself.

"She's good. Everyone's down there with her. Charlie's introducing Aaron to his future wife." Jack chuckled.

"Oh well, I'm sure Aaron is completely clueless to what's going on." Claire stood, straightening out her shirt and glanced at Kate. "She's been asleep for awhile. She's pretty tired."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Thanks for sitting with her. You know were the nursery is?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite part of the hospital." Claire smiled and picked up her purse.

Jack hugged her. "Okay well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Claire turned to Kate and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye sweetie."

Jack sat down in the chair next to Kate's bed and picked up her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Our baby is so beautiful. Everybody loves her. She's the prettiest baby in the nursery. She's the prettiest baby in the world! You did good today. I know it must have been hard, but you did real good." Jack sighed, scooting the chair back and resting his head next to her.

Awhile later, Jack awoke to his shoulder being shaken. "Jack. Jack, baby wake up." Kate gently called to him, knowing he must be tired; he had had about as much sleep as she had, which wasn't very much.

Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light. "Hey, how you feeling?" He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Kate smiled, "Good. How's she doing?"

"She's great. She's beautiful. Everybody's down there, just… ogling." He chuckled at his choice of words. They weren't exactly _ogling_, but they were definitely captivated.

"You were with her a lot. She your new girlfriend?" Kate loved how infatuated Jack was with their daughter.

"No, I'm not worried about her, and fortunately, she'll have plenty of people in her life who won't obsess over her like I will." Jack laughed. "I wanna know how mommy's doing." He picked up her hand and held it in both of his.

Kate sighed exasperatedly, "Mommy's tired. And happy." She smiled at him, his eyes filled with pride and satisfaction.

"That's good. Everything is… good."

Kate leaned up and kissed him, embracing his head in her hand.

"So did I miss it? Is the excitement over?" The familiar twang of their Southern friend interrupted them. There stood Sawyer, leaning on the doorframe.

Kate laid back, her hand still on Jack's cheek. "Hey, you showed. Yeah, the excitement's over."

"Didn't think you were gonna turn up." Jack held Kate's hand again; glad, for her sake, that he had come.

"Yeah well, Claire left like a thousand messages so I figured I might as well come so she'd stop bothering me." For a moment his tone changed. "So everything's okay? You're okay. The baby's alright?" Sawyer's harsh mood had become caring.

Kate looked at Jack, wondering if he knew where this compassionate Sawyer came from. "Uh, yeah. Yeah she's fine." Jack looked just as confused as she did.

Realizing he had dropped his guard, Sawyer quickly covered up. "Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to, like, clear my schedule for a funeral or something."

There it was; the crass comment that always came after the rare glimpse of a person.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Get in here Sawyer." She squeezed Jack's hand, feeling him tense up and then let it go reaching out her arms to Sawyer. Sawyer reluctantly walked into the room and over to her bed, leaning down to give her a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're here. I was gonna be sad if you didn't get to see your Goddaughter." Kate eyed him steadily, gauging his reaction. She knew Jack was hesitant to this decision, but eventually he had agreed; if this was something Kate wanted, he would support her.

For a moment, Sawyer looked unaffected, like he didn't believe her. "You serious? Me?" Then came his smug attitude along with a scoff. "You sure you wanna do that to the kid?"

Kate glanced at Jack, reassuring herself that he was still behind her on this; he nodded. "Yeah, we want you to be her Godfather. Think you can handle it?" Her tone was challenging, hoping to make him feel less awkward.

Sawyer could hear her daring disposition. "Course, I'm just not sure the kid'll be able to." He crossed his arms, taking on a pompous air.

Jack decided to join in the playful banter, "Mmm, I think she'll be tough enough for you. She's gonna be a lot like her mom." Jack smiled at Kate, remembering how alike her and the baby looked.

"So what do ya say? You up to the task?" Kate hoped he wouldn't back down. She really wanted him to be a part of the baby's life.

Sawyer pondered it for a moment. "Yeah, all right."

"Come on, I'll take you to go see her." Jack stood up and then leaned over to kiss Kate. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She smiled and watched the two men walk out. "You boys be nice." She shouted just as they left the room. She sighed and a smile crept across her face. Everything was perfect. She and Jack had a baby. All her friends were here. Sawyer was here. What more could she want?

Okay so the last little bit was kinda eh, but it's been a long time since I updated and I felt bad. I found Abigail and Brianna and their meaning online. I found the name Chin-Mae online to; it means "truth" I thought that was appropriate for Sun and Jin and that episode "The Whole Truth" Wow, I'm so creative hahaha.


	15. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry it's been so long. It's midterm season. So many essays! And group projects. Blech! Thanks for the reviews and the opinion on the names. This is kind of random, but you should all read Katie4863's "When it All Becomes too Much." It's a really good Jate story, rather sad, but very good. And you smut-lovers will like it too!

"Par Avion" was awesome! And at last, we find out that Claire is Jack's sister. It was really sad what happened to her mom and how Claire didn't get to share her pregnancy with her. It was so dramatic when John threw "Patchy" into the electric fence. Ever since the hatch blew up, John has really changed. I'm starting to not like him. Kate was so clever to think of going over the posts! It was such a Kate thing too. And then when they got to the Others' houses, the look on her face when she saw Jack was priceless! At first I thought Jack was running out of the camp, until he looked back to catch the football. I don't think they brainwashed him. I think he is just playing along to get their trust. I cannot wait for Kate and Jack to reunite! I literally screamed and then started crying at the last scene.

"The Man From Tallahassee" was great! The scene where Jack and Kate were in the room with the pool table was incredible! They so love each other; you can see it in their eyes. When she walked over and put her hand on Jack's arm, they were so close to kissing! And then right before he left, when he put his head next to hers. I cried the whole time. Ben had some awesome lines. "No, we don't have a code for, 'There's a man in my closet with a gun to my daughter's head.' Although we should." And then, "We have two giant hamsters…" greatness. I am so glad Sayid told Alex her mom was alive. And then when Danielle saw Alex in the jungle, the look on her face was precious! I can't wait for her to see Alex again. When Ben told that guy to bring him the man from Tallahassee, at first I thought he meant John, but then right before they opened the door to "the box" I knew it was either gonna be his dad or that young guy who died. I was so shocked when Anthony pushed John out the window. I screamed. I'm actually not sure he would survive that fall, or at least he would be paralyzed from the neck down, not just the waist.

Okay, enough babble, here's the next chapter. This chapter is UBER short and it's not very good, I felt so bad for taking so long to update, I just spit something out. I'm kind of running out of ideas on where to take this story, so give me some ideas if you want it to continue. I know that's kind of lame, not to have a plan for my own story. I'm really sorry.

Jack and Sawyer strolled casually down the hall after walking out of the elevator. They hadn't spoken since leaving Kate's room; neither were sure of what to say. As they approached the crowd outside the nursery, Sawyer laughed.

"Geez, what'd you do, invite the whole island? You'd think it was a celebrity baby in there."

"Yah, Claire called everybody when she and Charlie got here." Jack laughed and placed his hand on Hurley's shoulder. "Hey, guess who's here?"

Hurley turned and was shocked to see Sawyer standing next to Jack. "Dude! You're here!" He walked over to Sawyer with outstretched arms, and before he could duck away, Sawyer was lifted off the ground in a big bear hug.

"Whoa-hoa there! Put me down, Saskatchewan!" Sawyer struggled to escape Hurley's escape and was eventually set down.

By now, the rest of the group had heard and turned to their friend who had finally made an appearance.

"Hey, we didn't think you were gonna turn up. What happened, did your conscience finally get to you?" Charlie teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. Alright, where's the tyke?" Sawyer brushed off Charlie's comment and walked over to the window, scanning for the little card that said "Shepard."

Jack joined him, "She's over there, in the corner." Jack pointed to the little baby, sleeping soundly oblivious to the commotion going on around her.

I told you it was short. Sorry, sorry sorry!


	16. Chapter 15

Wednesday's episode was okay. There wasn't any Jate in it, so that sucked. And Hurley didn't have as many funny lines as he usually does. I'm kinda glad Nikki and Paulo died, they added them in really randomly and suddenly, and it just didn't work. But, I can't imagine being paralyzed like that and not being able to tell the people who are burying you that you're alive. I wonder how long a person can be buried alive before they suffocate. I can't wait for this Wednesday's episode. It looks like it's gonna be sad for us Jaters, but I'm so gonna love seeing Kate beat up Juliet. She is so gonna kick her ass. Maybe she'll kill her.

Alright, here's my ATTEMPT at the next chapter. It wasn't very good at first, but I just started typing and then it turned out okay. I'm still open to ideas. Thanks to SassyLostie for the idea of making Sawyer protective; this is for you.

One by one, the ex-islanders left the hospital after congratulating the new parents again. Charlie, Claire, and Sawyer. Charlie was currently following Aaron as he toddled around the hospital, exploring every room, getting them into trouble a few times. Claire was back up with Kate, the two of them laughing and making more plans for the baby. Jack had a patient who needed an emergency surgery. At first, he was hesitant to leave, but Kate convinced him that she was fine and Sawyer was with the baby.

"So, you guys asked Sawyer to be her God father, huh? How did that go?" Claire sat back in her chair and chuckled, picturing how shocked he must have been.

"Yeah, Jack was a little hesitant at first, but I convinced him. Sawyer was shocked. He didn't think we were serious, but he came around." Kate smiled, remembering the stunned look on his face.

Downstairs, Sawyer was outside the window, still watching the tiny infant, peacefully sleeping. A woman walked up and scanned the room, apparently looking for her own child.

She looked over at Sawyer, "Which baby is yours?"

Sawyer glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "None, I'm just visiting."

"Who?"

He pointed to the baby in the little bed with the sign "Shepard" above her head. "In the corner. Shepard." A small smile crept across his face, but it didn't stay there for very long.

Finally turning toward the woman, he asked, "You got one in there?" He noticed that she wasn't wearing a hospital gown, but what did he know?

The woman leaned against the wall, looking back into the room and sighed. "No. I don't have any kids." She looked almost depressed; except for when she looked at the baby. When she looked at the little girl, her eyes seemed to darken. It was hard to tell what she was going through her mind. Anger? Mischief? Was she plotting something? Sawyer didn't like it.

"What did you say your name was?" He looked curiously at the woman, wondering if maybe he'd seen her somewhere before. Hopefully he wasn't a previous con victim of his.

The woman smiled and held out her hand for Sawyer to shake. "Sarah, my name's Sarah."

Ha ha! How was that! Okay, so maybe this chapter wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
